Fix You
by way2cool4uXX
Summary: So they both drink silently, on her kitchen floor, leaning on each other for support; and there are times when she feels he's about to snap and tell her everything, but he never does.
1. Fix You

**A/N: Hello after a year, my lovelies!**

**...**

**...**

***ducks under a table to avoid the inevitable punch of karma and other stuff***

**I really am sorry. Honest. **

**Now that THAT'S out of the way, I noticed there weren't many (if any) Athos/OC stories out there, so on with my first ever Musketeer one-shot!**

* * *

At first it isn't love. He's damaged and she tries to fix him because he's a good man; and she always knows the good men from the bad. She listens when he talks, and she comforts him when he's upset (and he is upset often, even if many believe him to be apathetic).

She looks after him when he stumbles into her home, drunk and looking for absolution. _It was my duty, _he says_._ _It was my duty to kill the woman I loved._ Her heart breaks with him and for him, while he breaks down in front of her. And instead of her usual comforts, she sits next to him and takes the bottle of wine from him and drinks.

"Tell me," she says soothingly, "Tell me what happened."

He doesn't.

So they both drink silently, on her kitchen floor, leaning on each other for support; and there are times when she feels he's about to snap and tell her everything, but he never does.

The first time he kisses her, they're both sober. She doesn't know why, and she doesn't question him, because in all honesty she's happy to be kissed by him (because he's a good man, and she always knows the good men from the bad).

The second time he kisses her is after she almost dies; because of her own carelessness, but he blames himself.

"I thought I lost you," he says hoarsely as he leans his forehead against hers, and she closes her eyes.

"You didn't," she whispers and this time she kisses him, and everything is wonderfully warm and perfect in that moment.

He's a musketeer, and she's scared for his life every time he's sent away. _Athos is the best swordsman in the regiment,_ people assure her. But even the best fail sometimes, and she knows that one day he could go and die and never return, and she would be left alone; broken hearted and damaged just like he is now.

So she often cries when he leaves, but he always comes back to her. Sometimes after a day, sometimes after a week and sometimes even more, but he is always back.

She works and talks with Constance while he's away, because they understand each other; they're both lovers of musketeers, and there are consequences that come with it. Constance has a husband, and the discovery of her affair would be costly. She, herself, is with a man who has more secrets than the King's treasury, but she doesn't press him; because she knows that he will simply distance himself from her, and the shields that she had worked so hard to crumble will build around him again.

One late evening she sees him kissing another woman in the street.

It's raining and she's glad, because no one can see her tears as she rushes through the Parisian streets and into her home. And she does exactly what he used to; she drinks. He finds her later, sobbing in the kitchen where they both once sat, and she yells and screams at him, asking him what had she done wrong? There is regret in his eyes, but she's too drunk and upset to notice.

It's when she stumbles into his arms, eyes swollen from crying, that he realises how similar she is to him now; helpless and confused and asking _why_. So he holds her and doesn't speak and listens; he comforts and looks after her, and when she tires he puts her in bed and covers her with blankets.

For that one night, it's his turn to fix her.

* * *

**So, voila! Obviously I don't own anything, but I really, r_eally _wish I did... *dreamy sigh* I might write more, because this is my favourite TV show right now... can you guess who my favourite musketeer is? Bet you can't ;)**

**Sorry if anything/anyone is OOC, but I did try, and Athos isn't the easiest guy to write about. I really enjoyed myself writing this story and hopefully ya'll did reading it! **

**So R&amp;R and favourite if you did like it!**

**Love, **

**Me x**


	2. Fix You (Part 2)

**A/N: It's been another couple of months, yes, I realise... but despite it being the summer holidays and all, I couldn't bring myself to write anything. My muse was gone :(**

**And then I found my Musketeers DVD's. And boom. This happened :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the OFC... and whatever plot you can fish out ^_^**

* * *

At first he insists he's not the type to get married. She accepts the dislike, but secretly hopes that, in time, he will change his mind. Maybe not any time soon, but some day.

She likes the idea of marriage. Lord knows she's grown up enough; in fact, in the eyes of convention, she is _too_ grown up. _Twenty-six and still no husband?_ Ladies tut at her, speculating and gossiping, but she pays them no attention. She has her man and she loves him, and if he doesn't want to get married then God help her; she will die a _mademoiselle_.

Not everyone is happy with her decision; not her siblings and certainly not her parents. She only sees them once after meeting Athos, to coolly inform them that they should stop looking for appropriate suitors.

"You are getting married, _ma fille?"_ Her father asks, surprised. "To whom?"

"No, _mon père,_" She retaliates. "I am in love." She watches as her father's delight turns into confusion, and then anger.

_"Sale pute!"_ He yells at her, and her eyes fill up with tears. "Get out of my house! Out!" For once she does as she's told; gathers the skirts of her voluminous dress, and leaves, embarrassed and ashamed.

She knows better than to return for her belongings; her father will fall into drink as he always does, and her mother will lock her in her room and leave her there until she has arranged a betrothal. She also knows that if Athos one day tires of her, she will have no prospects. She will have no dowry, and therefore no marriage, and her siblings will not house her; they are puppets to their parents.

But she tells Athos; of course she tells him, because there is enough secrets in their relationship without her keeping another one. He doesn't _look_ angry, but she knows better. He is furious, and there is perhaps a hint of guilt in him too, because it is he who is keeping her from marriage.

She doesn't blame him.

"No father would say that about his daughter," He murmurs later that night, after they retire to bed. He soothingly strokes her hair, the soft, blonde tendrils slipping through his fingers almost like sand.

"No," She agrees, looking at him as his hand stills. "But he is no longer my father." She falls asleep quickly then, subconsciously moving her small body closer to him, and he holds her but doesn't sleep himself. He's angry and concerned, because he doesn't want Émilie to lose her whole family because of him and his aversion to marriage.

"You can't lose something you've never had," she replies softly when he voices his worries some time later, and that seems to put an end to the dispute.

In reality, the problem gnaws at his mind. He's more than aware of all the raised eyebrows and mocking looks directed at Émilie; and that is not a life he wishes for her. She always insists that she doesn't care, but sometimes, when she believes no one is looking, he can see her discreetly wiping at her eyes with a sleeve.

If anything, anything at all in this world can break his heart, it's Émilie crying.

It takes him a long while to figure out what to do next. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, he teeters on the edge, somewhere between leaving and staying. In the end, there is only one route he can really follow.

A month later, he is certain that the choice he made was right.

()()()

"It's bad luck to see a bride in her dress before the wedding,"

He smiles.

* * *

**A/N: Well wahey :D Some lovely, lovely people asked me to write some more, and so I have. Please R&amp;R if you enjoyed :)**

**A huge, HUGE thank you to my beta (Tinkernat) who has literally saved this chapter... I don't think I could really post without her, so... thank you for sticking with my clunkiness and making it better ^_^**

**...**

**Translations (from Google Translate so don't take my word for those!):**

_**mademoiselle - miss (unmarried woman)**_

_**ma fille - my daughter**_

_**mon père - my father**_

_**sale pute - dirty whore**_


	3. Fix You (Part 3)

**A/N:** **This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it just seemed so complete (words of my beta there :D) that I left it alone. Speaking of my beta, thank you very much Tinkernat for still bothering to read and edit my stuffs :P**

**Thank you also to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted so far! **

* * *

At first she wonders if they'd made a mistake. All of a sudden Athos is quiet and easily irritable, and she immediately notices the subtle differences in his demeanour. There is his locket too; she doesn't know what it means to him, but she is more curious than ever when he starts to constantly twirl and worry the chain.

"Once," he replies absently upon her inquiry, "this was important to me." She has a nagging suspicion why, and the night when he'd kissed another woman lingers in her mind. Through a hazy, alcohol tainted mist she remembers them pressed up against a wall; she remembers her world shattering.

One day, when he is asleep, her curiosity gets the better of her and she gently opens the locket. The pressed flower inside, however, leaves her with more questions than answers and she turns to leave, frustrated.

"Forget-me-nots," she yelps in surprise at his raspy voice, "were her favourite flowers."

"Who's her?" She asks shakily, already knowing the answer. The bed creaks as he stands up and looks at her, and suddenly his voice breaks.

"The woman I loved."

For the first time she realises that she'd married a man who never let go.

* * *

**So there we go, another part complete :) Was that flower even a forget-me-not? Cos I get the feeling it might've been lavender or something...hope that won't detract from anyone's reading experience!**

**I'm contemplating on writing one more part, but I am not entirely sure yet, so we shall see about that. **

**Please drop a review or favourite if you enjoyed, as that means an awful lot to me ^_^ Have yourselves a wonderful day! **


End file.
